A Second Chance
by juno57
Summary: One shot for all of my readers who I am sure have assumed that I've abandoned them. NateXElena from Uncharted: Among Theives. Nate and Elena find some time to discuss their relationship after losing a member of their team, and end up finding an oasis from the onslaught they face. Lemony one-shot.


**Hey all! Since I feel like I've abandoned you, I decided that you deserved a cute one-shot of your favourite couple :P I really wanted to get out the urge for more DrakexElena, without hurrying it up too much in my actual fic, so here it is!**

**As always, Naughty Dog owns, not me :3**

* * *

Elena huddled next to a crumbling brick wall, shivering slightly from shock, and from the inclement weather. She held her fingers clenched together, her fists shaking intermittently from the stress of it all. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears, her eyelashes darkened by the rain water, not from crying. She gazed down at the chipped tile floor, her mind reeling from the mental picture of Jeff being shot, point blank.

_ It wasn't even enough for that bastard to shoot him, but he did it… he did it to put him out of his misery– like an animal. _

Elena closed her eyes, trying to banish the sickening image. However, only a replay appeared behind her eyes. The horror on Jeff's face, the sheer agony drifting from his features, replaced only with surprise, then fading out to emptiness.

The light pressure of fingertips weighting on her arm interrupted her horror. Elena turned, her eyes flitting up to see Nate looking down at her sympathetically, his eyes still holding their usual sparkle, however the shadow of betrayal hung in their depths.

He sat beside her, "Hey…"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort and warm her. His thumb rubbed her arm firmly in consolation.

Elena sniffed, wiping her face brusquely with one hand, trying to physically remove the previous events from memory.

"I… I just– can't…" her voice trailed off, trying to express the emotions raging through her body.

Nate pulled her flush beside him, resting his chin over her head. Elena shifted slightly, wrapping an arm around his waist, trying to find any warmth. She laid her head down over his chest and closed her eyes, taking solace in the rhythm of his breathing, and the heat radiating from him. Nate brought his lips to the top of her head, kissing her hair softly.

"I remember when you used to do that." Elena murmured sadly.

Nate winced at her tone, "Me too… you know, I miss those days Elena."

Elena held her breath for a moment, trying to figure out just where Nate was going with this. _Yes, I'm upset, but I don't really think now is the best time for us to spill our guts about–_

"I miss how you look first thing in the morning, with your hair on the pillow." He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, "God, I miss how you smell."

Elena scoffed, trying to play off his sentiments as nonsense, "I'm sure I smell awful right now."

Nate lowered his mouth to her ear, "Not to me."

* * *

Elena shivered at the husky tone in his voice. Her breath hitched when she felt his lips trail gently down her neck. "Nate…" Elena warned.

He continued down her neck, tasting the rainwater and the slight tang of sweat. His tongue flicked out, eliciting a tiny gasp from Elena.

"Nate, I'm s-serious, what are you d –"

He cut her off by blanketing her mouth with his. Elena tried to pull back, not wanting to live through the pain of their separation again.

Nate blinked, crestfallen. His shoulders slouching slightly as he shifted away from her, "Sorry, I…" he stared at the ground, frustrated at himself for thinking that now of all times would be a good one for a heartfelt reunion. He glanced sideways at Elena, watching her for a moment as she hugged her knees to her chest, still shivering slightly as the frigid wind whistled through the opening in the wall.

"Look, I'm sorry Elena." He closed his eyes, not really wanting to voice his emotions.

_Would have been a hellof a lot easier if she just let me kiss her. _

Elena's lips parted; she wanted to say something, but wasn't able to form a complete thought in her mind. There were too many fragments floating around, each with their own problem. _No, it's ok– but then, it's not o.k. We're not o.k., I mean, what the hell was that?! I could accept his apology, but what do I say? Thanks? That's just as bad. Fuck, Nate. How did things get like this. I was fine before you showed up, but now I'm trying to find the perfect words before I think of speaking!_

* * *

Nate let out a frustrated breath, standing up, and walking to a nearby table. He leaned on it, looking over a map of the region procured from his back pocket.

_Fine, if she doesn't want to talk about it, that's great. I've got better things to think about. Like how the hell am I supposed to get Chloe back? _

He studied the map with earnest, not realizing that Elena had stood up, and gingerly walked over to stand behind him.

"Nate…" Elena started, her voice forlorn.

He turned, leaning still against the worn table, "Yes Elena?"

She closed her eyes, _bastard's not making this easy, is he?_

"I, we should … Fuck! I don't know what the hell that was Nate, but I'm hoping you have an explanation."

Nate smirked ever so slightly, her exasperation endearing, "What do you want me to say Elena? Shit, I don't know, maybe I actually meant what I said–"

_That's a first_ Elena thought.

He threw a hand up, running it through his tousled hair, " I miss you. I never should have left you."

Elena stood, arms crossed over her chest as she watched him, absorbing what he had just said. She scrutinized his face, trying to determine how the hell to react to his proclamation. His eyes pleaded with her, eyebrows slightly raised in an almost too eager expression. His arms hung by his sides, one hand still, the other clenching in a fist. His lips pulled tight in a thin line, not wanting to open until she said something first.

* * *

He watched her examining him, his mind screaming at him to say something, do something. To act on his instincts as he always did. However, following his gut was what he had done before, and that's how he had dropped himself into this plight.

Elena's face betrayed no emotion other than indifference. Internally, her mind spun with replies, thoughts, and actions. However, there she stood, motionless, afraid that whatever she did or said would shatter them.

Nate swallowed his pride, "Say something Elena. I don't care what it is, but for god's sake– say something!"

"It's never that easy Nate. You can't fix what happened just by saying three words."

Nate winced at the hurt in her voice, "Elena," he murmured, "I'm not trying to fix what happened. I'm asking you for a second chance."

She stood, motionless, for a minute.

Nate stepped closer, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Elena?"

She sighed heavily, and dragged her eyes from the floor to his face, the blue of her eyes glassy from her unshed tears.

"You better not screw this one up too…" she whispered, ghosting her lips over his.

Nate wrapped his hands around her waist, gently pulling her towards him. He nudged her nose with his and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply, her rain-soaked hair smelled as heavenly as he had remembered. He lost himself for a moment, remembering what it was like waking up with her next to him, her eyes closed, hair fanned out over his pillows.

"Hint hint, now would the time to ki–"

Nate smirked as he silenced her with his lips. _She never was one for subtlety, although, I guess, neither was I. _

Nate's kisses soon grew less chaste, and Elena let him slip his tongue between her lips. She moaned softly as she felt her blood coursing through her veins, and heating her face. Nate lifted her to sit on the table, sliding a hand down to her bottom, and scooted her closer his hips. She gripped his leather holster, and pressed her chest against his. They forgot their surroundings– the cool breeze and the pelting rain. Elena became absorbed with trailing her fingers over every inch of skin Nate had to offer. As she was only able to smell, see, and taste him, she felt as though she was back in their one-room apartment, spending the nights exploring each other, and the days exploring ancient ruins.

Elena grunted as Nate pushed her down onto the wooden table, her back arched slightly when he brought his mouth down to her neck. She moaned his name when he slipped a hand under her shirt, and let his fingers roam her body. His tongue flicked out, and licked her collarbone; occasionally his teeth scraped against her neck, and sent a shiver coursing through her.

Nate realized that this probably wasn't the best of times to have sex, however Elena's moans he elicited weren't urging him to stop. He slipped a hand down to her jeans, and unbuttoned them, sliding them down her legs. She did her best to kick them off, without them landing in a puddle. Elena helped Nate with his zipper, teasing him with her fingers in the process. Nate glanced down at Elena, her eyes half lidded over dilated pupils. He smirked, and brought his lips down to her neck again as he entered her.

Elena's eyes fluttered closed as she felt a swell of pleasure wrack her body. She slid her fingers up his arms to his neck, grabbing his shoulder with one hand, with the other, running her fingers through his damp hair. She tried to even her breathing against the hard pace Nate had found, losing control eventually, and letting out several throaty moans as he began to hit her at just the right angle.

"You a-always were go-good at f…f…finding things, weren't you?" she panted.

Nate smirked, and lifted his head to watch her expression. Her flushed cheeks and parted lips urged him on; her moans only made him grin wider. Nate could feel pressure building in his abdomen, the molten sensation growing more intense with each thrust. By the sounds of things, he was further along than she was.

_No way in hell am I coming first. Wouldn't that be the kicker? We decide to get back together then, with my luck, she dumps me for finishing first._

Nate slipped a hand down, teasing her where they intersected. Elena gasped at the unexpected sensation, and tightened her legs around his waist in response. Nate smirked, and continued in his ministrations, determined to send her over the edge. After several more minutes, he realized that she was beginning to climax, but needed an extra push. Without thinking, he brought his lips to her shoulder, and sank his teeth into her, hard enough to leave a decent mark. Elena writhed under him, and he finally felt her spasm in the throes of her orgasm. Nate had a few more thrusts in him before he too came hard.

They lay on the worn table, panting together. Nate tried to support himself with his arms, but found himself to tired, and gave up.

"Hey, squished here." Elena muttered half-heartedly after a few breathless moments.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He rolled off of her, and sat on the edge. He remained there for a few more minutes before fixing his jeans, and stooping to get his shirt. He pulled it over silently, somehow managing to get one of the arms holes over his head.

"Uh, little help?"

Elena snorted, "Wow, I guess you don't even know how to dress yourself since I've left." She rearranged the shirt, and pulled it over his head, revealing an amused Drake.

"Very funny." He pulled his other arm through, and put his holster back over his shoulders.

Elena slipped her panties and underwear back on, making a face as she walked over to him.

"What's with the face?" he laughed.

"Well, now I'm going to have to run around to God knows where with wet panties all day, since someone decided not to use a condom."

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time, Elena."

"Yeah, well… you still could have pulled out you know. You wanna run around all day like this?" she asked, indicating to her pants.

"You don't have to go anywhere. I'm getting on that train, and I'll meet you back–"

"So you're still going after her, after all this?" she asked, anger creeping into her voice.

Nate walked over to her, and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "Is that jealousy I hear?" her expression softened, "Elena, Lazarovich will kill her when he finds out she's been working with us. I can't let him do that. You should understand, you said it yourself, you've seen his handiwork."

Elena frowned slightly, "I still don't like you running around with her."

Nate gave her an easy smile, "Hey, I got myself a second chance, I'm not going to go throw that away, understand?"

"Well, that second chance is still pending mister."

"Pending what?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Pending that the next time we do this, I'm on top." She gave him a lusty smile.

Nate stood, slightly aghast at her sultry comment, "It's a deal– though you drive a hard bargain lady."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before turning to the opening in the wall.

"Rain's stopped– time to get moving."

Nate walked over, and craned his head to look up to the sky.

"When exactly is the next time gonna be?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "Whenever you finally pay your share of the rent ."

"Does that mean we're living together again?" Nate inquired.

Elena simpered, and stepped out into the street, leaving him to wonder.


End file.
